Damaged
by Sita Seraph
Summary: The Sequel to Broken. A Child has been Born...Gifted with Grace and Beauty...Cursed with a Black Soul...And Here for Only One Purpose...
1. Prologue

The long awaited (well, not really) and high demanded (well, kinda) sequel to Broken. Thank you, all of you, who enjoyed Broken as much as I enjoyed writting it. I hope you are not disappointed with this next part. Arigato!  
-Sita  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen sat outside on the cliff's edge, a bottle of beer in his hands. He heard humans think it was good, but then again, he would never know since he had no taste buds. No regrets either. He didn't need to taste something to know it was good. Like Sita's mouth...now that was enjoyable even if he could not taste her. He just knew. As if to prove the point to his head, he took a sip of the drink in his hands, staring off at the horizon.  
  
It had been one year since he had destroyed Sita and taken in Jet. In that short time, Seventeen noticed very weird things about his daughter. One thing, was that she was barely human  
  
  
The thought slightly disturbed Seventeen. While he had simple emotions, such as pain and pleasure, Jet seemed to not have any emotion at all. Yes, she would show happiness, to only him, but it was a dark happiness. Seventeen smirked at the thought. And then there would be her natural graceful abilities. Even at such a young age, she could dance over any water; move faster and quicker then cats. She had even surpassed him. Seventeen had never felt more proud of such a daughter.  
  
  
It was like she wasn't human at all; pure android. Even her mind was mature and advance that she continued to surprise the sadistic twins. She understood more and learned things faster then Seventeen originally thought.  
  
  
Seventeen must have been in deep thought, for he didn't hear his daughter approach from behind him, leaving the cold lab of Dr. Gero. She put a soft hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.  
  
  
" Papa, what do you feel?" She whispered her eyes set on the horizon also.  
  
  
" Nothing," he answered his head straight ahead.  
  
  
Jet leaned forward and kissed near his ear and said very softly, yet very simply, " Good."  
  
  
Seventeen opened his mouth to question Jet why she thought such a thing could be good, but she had left his side and returned to the lab. Seventeen's eyes followed her.   
Something was defiantly wrong with his child...  
  
  
  
  
  
A Child is Born...  
  
  
" Something is wrong with her..."  
  
  
Gifted with Grace and Beauty...  
  
  
" She moves with pure elegance..."  
  
  
Cursed with a Black Soul...  
  
  
" She cannot feel..."  
  
  
And Here For Only One Purpose...  
  
  
" Good bye Jet..." 


	2. Default Chapter

  
  
Jet smiled slowly as she sat in the trees of the forest that surrounded Dr. Gero's lab. Her father never let her stray to far, even though he knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself. Fathers must all be paranoid, she thought as she stood up on the thin limb. She was only three years old but had the mind of a 20 year old. She knew many things her family did not; saw more then they could ever see; and felt different things then they will ever experience.  
  
  
Today, Jet felt adventurous and wanted to test her father's patience. She leapt into the air and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, soon becoming a blur across the oceans of green and brown. Her excellent ears heard her father behind.  
  
  
" Jet, where'd you go?" His voice seemed farther and farther away. Jet kept running away. She knew where she was going. But did her father?  
  
  
Leap, leap, hold, swing, fly! Thoughts of commands flashed through Jet's mind like a race. One thought replaced another before one could really be thought upon. Her mind really did confuse her sometimes. Higher, grab, swing, push, up, up, land, push, fly!  
  
  
Jet then saw her destination in sight. A high cliff. Sharp rocks below. Perfect.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen followed his daughter with a swaying mind. Where did she think she was going? He thought as he watched her disappear behind trees, then come into view again, then disappeared. Man, she's fast.  
  
  
The thought struck him as odd. A mere child faster against the perfect being? No, never. He was giving her too much credit.  
  
  
Finally, he caught up with her and flew up the cliff; the sharp rocks inches from his body. Landed softly at the top of the flat surface and looked over to Jet, where she stood at the very edge of the cliff.  
  
  
" What are you doing?" He growled. Stupid child, he grumbled.  
  
  
" Papa, are you afraid?" She asked and turned around. Her heels tittered over the rocky edge.  
  
  
" Of course not," Seventeen scuffed. " Why-."  
  
  
" Good," Jet said in her simple tone again. She closed her eyes as an uplift of wind behind her, flew up her raven hair. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Then fell over the edge.  
  
  
" Jet!" Seventeen cried, running to the edge and looked down. She was gone.  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen searched over the forest but couldn't find her. How did she know how to fly? He cursed inside. Something was wrong with hersomething not right  
  
  
Still a little shaken, Seventeen returned home and entered the lab with silence. He flicked aside his black hair, which had grown back after Eighteen insisted on finding a way to make it grow back.  
  
  
" Its just so ugly that way," Eighteen argued with him. Seventeen had given up in the end, which was unusual for him. He just didn't want to fight with her. Besides, his looks were important to him. If Eighteen thought it looked ugly, it probably was. She was always really good with looks.  
  
  
Seventeen slipped through the shadows of the nearly destroyed lab and into the main room, where Eighteen sat waiting for him.  
  
  
" Where've you been?" Eighteen asked, relaxing in a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
  
" I was looking for Jet," Seventeen explained.  
  
  
" But I'm right here, Papa," a voice said behind him. He turned around, unable to control his mouth from dropping open.  
  
  
" She was here the whole time," Eighteen said, eyebrow rising.  
  
  
" But-." Seventeen started.  
  
  
" Silly Papa," Jet laughed. A cold laugh. It sounded like Eighteen's. " Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Jet walked away from the twins and down a dark hallway, to her bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. It was originally a storing compartment for Dr. Gero's parts but not anymore. It had been an easy job 'clearing' it out too. Seventeen watched her leave with narrowed eyes.  
  
  
" What is it?" Eighteen asked, noting Seventeen's mood swing.  
  
  
" Something's really weird about her," Seventeen said, turning back to his sister.  
  
  
" She's a kid," Eighteen shrugged. " There is always something wrong with kids."  
  
  
" She's different."  
  
  
" I told you to kill her."  
  
  
" Not that different."  
  
  
" Whatever," Eighteen yawned. " I'm going to bed. You can sulk in thought. Good night." Now Eighteen left the room.  
" I don't sulk," Seventeen grumbled and sighed. All right, time to get your cool back, he thought and looked down the hall to Jet's bedroom. And get some answersSlowly, Seventeen made his way down the dark hall and closer to Jet.  
  
  
" Jet?" Seventeen called through the door of her bedroom.  
  
  
" Come in Papa," Jet's voice called back. Seventeen opened the door and stood there for a moment to look at Jet's turned back.  
  
  
" What are you doing?" Seventeen asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
  
" Getting ready for bed," Jet said, back still to him.  
  
  
" I didn't mean that," Seventeen explained. He looked about the bare room. It consisted of a bed and boxes of clothes and nothing else. Nothing else besides dust, anyway.  
  
  
" Then what do you mean Papa?" Jet asked.  
  
  
" I want to know what you are trying to do," Seventeen ordered and sat down on the tiny bed. The springs squealed under his weight.  
  
  
Jet finally turned, and looked up at him. A blank face. He was really beginning to get use to it.  
  
  
" Trying to do..." Jet echoed and stood up from the floor where she was sitting and walked over to her father to take her place beside him on the mattress. Her head fell upon his shoulder as she cuddled close to him.  
  
  
" Jet..." Seventeen warned, patience losing within himself and such contact, even if it was his daughter, was beginning to frighten him.  
  
  
" Why Papa," Jet cooed. " Don't you like my little game?"  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

I didn't really like my first chapter to Damaged but then again I did. Please tell me if I should change it a bit!  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
" Who are you?" Seventeen demanded, jumping away from the girl's tight grasp. She didn't flinch, nor show any emotion in those blue eyes. Just stared up at him.  
  
  
" I'm Jet," she said calmly, wrapping her arms around herself. " I thought you liked games Papa."  
  
  
" Only when I'm in control of them," he growled.  
  
  
" Oh," she replied. Silence. Seventeen stared at her. She at him. Then she smiled slowly.  
  
  
" What?" Seventeen asked, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
  
" You do have feelings," she said.  
  
  
" What?"  
  
  
" You have feelings. You feel fear, hatred, anger....pain and pleasure."  
  
  
" What are you talking about? We all have that."  
  
  
" Then why don't I?"  
  
  
Seventeen's jaw dropped open slowly. No reply, no answer came to his lips. She cannot feel...he thought. Jet began to laugh.  
  
  
" No answer Papa?" Jet asked, smiling coldly.  
  
  
" No," Seventeen admitted.  
  
  
" Well I do," she whispered as if it was a secret. She stood on the bed and leaned close to him to whisper in his ear.  
  
  
" Find me tomorrow," she said softly. " And I will tell you all."  
  
  
" What-."  
  
  
" Shh...Good night, Papa." She moved away with silent ease and slipped under the covers of the bed.  
  
  
" Jet-."   
  
  
" Good night, Papa."  
  
  
Seventeen sighed and walked out. For once in his life, he was being ordered what to do. And he didn't like it at all.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen sat in the treetops behind his daughter, who overlooked a destroyed city from afar. They hadn't said anything for ten minutes, ever since Seventeen arrived. And it had been no easy task finding Jet since she had the ability that her ki never showed, even in battle. A trait from her father that she acquired with many others.   
  
  
" Did you know anything about Mama, Papa?" Jet asked, breaking the silence and Seventeen's questioning thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
" No," Seventeen answered.  
  
  
Jet chuckled lightly, " Ah, that's why you are so confused."  
  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
  
" Mama wasn't a normal human, Papa."  
  
  
" Huh?"  
  
  
" Think about it. Can a normal human stand beingscrewed by the most powerful android and thing living?"  
  
  
Seventeen blinked. What a thought...he never really considered it. But as he pondered about it, he did notice that any other slave crumpled within two days of Seventeen's 'playing'. Sita had taken it all with mere whimpers.  
  
  
While Seventeen went deep in thought, Jet turned around to look at her father. How much they looked alike. Although their hairstyle was different, hers lopsided on one side more then the other, and that they were different sex, they looked exactly alike. Jet lifted into the air and landed completely silent next to her father, memorizing his beautiful figure. She smiled slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. He was startled and his head whipped over to look at her. He frowned slowly, his complexion returning to stone.  
  
  
" That doesn't explain-," he started.  
  
  
" How I can't feel," Jet finished for him. She sat down close to her father, her hand still on his shoulder. She had waited for this moment and planned out her words perfectly.  
  
  
" I am a child, with the mind of an adult," Jet started. " I am a girl with the strength of a man. My mother was a warrior and my father was a killer machine. I am a child with the personalities of both.   
  
  
" My mother was raped by my father. Strangely though, she got pregnant. When she chose the life of a warrior, they took away her ability to reproduce another. The possibility of a child would have something wrong with her or him. Thus, my feelings. I cannot feel anything. Not even such warmth your body feels. I can only imagine."  
  
  
Seventeen started to interrupt but Jet continued.  
  
  
" Oh there's more Papa. I have an incredible need for something, something that you can't imagine. You made to take over the world. But I was born to destroy it."  
  
  
Seventeen stared at her and she leaned in close to whisper within his ear that she often did, " I dream of blood. I dream of my destroyed victims. I see flashes of the future. I seek revenge for something. It is as large as my yearning to see the blood of the person who hurt me."  
  
  
Seventeen had a flash back of Jet kneeling over Sita's dead form, rubbing the blood with such gentle care. He understood now. This child...was insane.  
  
  
" You're mad," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
  
" No Papa," Jet whispered, her voice scratching with eagerness. " I am you."   
  
  
Seventeen moved away, eyes wide. Jet remained calm. Who was this child!?  
  
  
" Don't be afraid, Papa," Jet begged, leaning forward to push him against the base of the tree. " I wont hurt you."  
  
  
" I'm not afraid," Seventeen whispered.  
  
  
" Then why is your heart racing?"  
  
  
" I-."  
  
  
Jet smiled slowly, " I like when people are afraid. Don't you Papa?"  
  
  
Seventeen paused, " Yes."  
  
  
" And when you have them in complete control."  
  
  
" Yes."  
  
  
" When you are the strongest."  
  
  
" Yes."  
  
  
" You and I can have anything we want, Papa. I'm powerful, you're stronger. Let me be your daughter."  
  
  
Seventeen paused and stared at his daughter. Her eyes were really actually begging him. Such a small emotion...  
  
  
" Yes."  
  
  
Jet threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. At first Seventeen was shocked and a little revolted at the touch. But then something warmed up inside of him. It was very odd at first and he couldn't understand it. But then he began to recognize the feeling. He had it once when he was with Sita, when she curled up to him while they slept at Blondie's house. He slowly wrapped an arm around his daughter and hugged her back.  



	4. Default Chapter

Ahh, I'm feeling so loved with all these reviews coming into my mailbox! Please, I need more to finish this story; it's slowing down! ARG! I'm even in a poem writing mood right now so I might just leave this hanging until Part FourHmm, we will see!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet closed her eyes as her small hands smoothed over her mother's blood. So many memoriesthey were simply overwhelming. And the pain...oh the pain was delicious.  
  
  
It filled Jet's head, the screams of remorse and agony. Oh the painsomething turned in Jet's stomach. Was it pleasure to hear all the screaming? To feel all the pain as if it was her own? Oh yes, the pain coursed through her veins and stringed tears to her eyes. To feel pain...it was overwhelming. Just the thought of feeling was glorious.  
  
  
Suddenly, images began to feel her mind. Images of men staring back at her. What? Jet questioned. Who are they? Then she heard her mother's voice.  
  
  
" Yes," she said. Jet tried to move her head to find her mother but she couldn't. She couldn't control where she was looking. Where did these men come from!?  
  
  
" Then come with me," the man said in front of her. He turned and started walking down a hallway...a hallway? Where'd that come from? Then realization came to her. Could she be looking through her mother's eyes? Seeing what she saw?   
  
  
Fear filled Jet's chest. Oh but not her fear, it was her mother's. But the feeling was incredible. It filled Jet's senses, scattered her thoughts. It was like pain but it made Jet want to run away from it. Not embrace it. What a strange feeling, she thought.  
  
  
Suddenly, the images went through fast forward. It all became a blur of colors and objects, racing through Jet's head. Faster then she could comprehend. But when they did slow down, her mother was laying down, looking at the ceiling. Voices surrounded her.  
  
  
" This is going to hurt," someone said.  
  
  
" You know the sacrifices?" Another asked. Before her mother could reply a voice broke in.  
  
  
" Yes she does," said the voice. It was the man they had talked to before. " She knows she will never have children. She knows everything."  
  
  
Never have children? But she had-  
  
  
" Who is that?" A woman's voice broke in through the images, shaking them into distortions. Jet opened her eyes in the real world and turned her head slightly. Who-  
Something else brought her back into her head. Pain. Jet's eyes widened in shock. This was worse then before. What were they doing!?! Jet closed her eyes to watch but the images and sounds were permanently destroyed. Only the feeling of the pain remained.   
  
  
But then something grabbed her shoulder and the pain went away to dull ache. Turned Jet around as she opened her eyes and looked up at a man she already knew.   
  
  
Seventeen. Her father. He stared at her in pure shock. Didn't he know her? His hand fell from her shoulder.  
  
  
" Who are you?" He asked.  
  
  
" Jet," she answered.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Jet's eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling above her. She was in her room. She frowned. She wanted to return her dream. There she could feel. There she could remember.  
  
  
Jet sighed heavily and got up from her lumpy bed. She couldn't feel any ache that would be on her back from sleeping in such a bed. Jet didn't care, but knew she should. She should care that she couldn't feel warmth or coolness. She should care that she couldn't feel pain or happiness. But she couldn't care. She couldn't bring herself to. All because of her mother.  
  
  
Jet sighed as she slipped on her clothes. She couldn't hate either. Couldn't be sad. She knew she had to feel all these things. But she didn't. She felt empty. All because of her mother.  
  
  
Well, everything was going to change, she thought. She remembered the day when she felt her mother's blood. All those emotions. She craved to have blood again since that day. To run her hands through it and feel everything everyone else did. Just that simple need...that's all she wanted. But then again, she wanted something else.  
  
  
Control.  
  
  
Domination.  
  
  
Death.  
  
  
She didn't know where they came from. But they came with the need of blood. And she would have it all. No one was going to stop her.   



	5. Default Chapter

I found out that this whole story was like a challenge. To explain something so I could just push a little further in the minds' of the readers. This is my last chapter to the story and I give you ado. The sequel to this story, yes there will be one, will be MUCH better. Please don't lose interest because of this. It was just a little flick to understand how much Jet loved her father. You will understand in the sequel. Please give me reviews, even if you've given me some before. I like to see authors return and tell me what needs work and stuff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet watched her father from afar, as he sat alone in a high tree. Leaves of gold hung from the withering tree; it was dying. Death....Jet never really thought about it before. It wasn't something she had to worry about either. Death couldn't touch her. Death would never reach her father. He was almighty. He was strong and cunning. And he was smart. No, Death would never touch her father. And if it did, she would spend the rest of her life finding a way to avenge and fool Death. Prove it wrong. To prove Death wrongwas simply a sin.  
  
Jet sighed heavily. She had a bad dream last night. She didn't like what she saw. She didn't like what the dream was trying to tell her. But that's all she remembered. Her dislike for the dream. The hatred of the memory. Oh yes, she could feel it. Hate. Feel hate...it was a weird emotion, Jet found out. It made her want to scream and do anything to destroy the hate, to make it stop. It was weird. But strangely exciting.  
  
Jet looked up at the same time her father looked down at her. Four same eyes met together. They understood one another. They always would. Seventeen gave Jet feeling, a meaning. Gave her love even if it was not shown. It was felt. Jet felt. She felt him under her cool fingertips. Felt his loneness. Even got a glimpse of his past. But never too close could she venture before he would move away. He was scared of her, she knew that. Scared of what was still unsure. Maybe the answer was in his past. A past that he did not even know. Jet sighed again.  
  
  
Seventeen stared down at his strange daughter. A daughter that was only four years old now, seemed like an 18 year old. It was hard not to treat her way but she never complained either. Maybe she really did seem that way, inside. He motioned her up to the tree and she complied, flying close to the base of the tree and on the branch in which he sat. She sat hovering before him, silent besides the breath that they exchanged between them. The sun was setting over the mountain and shared the last of its golden glow and warmth, lighting up their raven hair. Gold eyes with ice blue swirls set upon the other, no emotion of any kind. Emptiness was all that glowed with the shine of gold. Pale, pure skin tinted with the sun's light.   
  
  
Jet sat down beside her father in silence. Nothing broke it. No birds whistled in the distance. No rustle of the wind as it passed over the earth. Complete silence. It was like the world had finally calmed and no life breathed from the earth. A world of no life and challenge; a world of no sound; a world that was eternally damaged, inside and out.  
  
  
Jet leaned in against her father. He was cold and stiff. She expected nothing else. That was the way her strong father was. And she loved it.  
  
  
" Father..." Jet murmured.  
  
  
" Shh..." He hushed. They said no more.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
" I'm leaving," Seventeen said as he turned to the only entrance and exit of the lab with Eighteen.  
  
  
" Where are you going?" Jet asked, standing in the middle of the poor lit room.  
  
  
" To go harass some humans," he explained.  
  
  
" Can I come?" Jet asked.  
  
  
" No." That was all. No more. Jet nodded and thought no longer of it.  
  
  
" Good bye Jet..." He whispered, but she heard.  
  
  
" Good bye."  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
Jet stood in the doorway of the lab, arms crossed firmly over her chest. Darkness settled into night, lighting up the sky with lights of the unknown, lights from beyond. Stars. Endless, countless stars. Diamonds in the sky, being swallowed in a blanket of black. It was depressing, but Jet wouldn't know that. All she saw was the stars of the forsaken. Her father and aunt had left that morning for their joy. And they had never returned.  
  
  
Jet knew what happened. But couldn't comprehend it. She forced the thought away and have not thought of it since. So she waited. Hours turned into time that had no limits. Boundless and stretched out, lasting as long as it pleased. Torturing Jet and taunted her. They won't return. They whispered. They are gone.  
  
  
Jet had felt it that morning. Knew it and didn't try to stop it. What a fool. To think her father was like a god, someone who would never die. She should know better. But she didn't. And she let him die. She could have told him to stay; he would have listened, hadn't he?   
  
  
Jet turned and returned to the cold lab. Alone. Jet swallowed thickly, trying to think of what she should feel feeling? Sadness? Despair? Ah, those emotions scared her. It made her want to stop and lay down, never to move again and fall deeper into the already miserable feeling.   
Humans were indeed strange. These emotions was useless and only a burden to strength. How she was glad then that she could feel.  
  
  
She sat down silently in the office chair and curled up, hugging her knees protectively and her chin on one knee. Lost in thought, she didn't at first realize the lone tear that seeped from eye and down her pale cheek. Looking down at it wonderment and swiped it on her fingertips and stared at it. Water from her eye? What was this?   
  
  
Jet didn't understand, not at all. Why was water coming from her eye? To make if it was truly water, Jet licked away the content that escaped her emptiness. It was salty, said her taste buds. Water wasn't salty? What thing had her damaged body make? Whatever it was, it only left Jet more confused. Maybe her mother had cheated the men after all when she gave up her ability to reproduce. Tricked them, some how. For some reason, Jet did not doubt this.  
  
  
Oh! Another one? Jet took the tear from the tip of her other eye and looked at it. It was stained with red. The color reminded Jet of blood. Immediately, Jet let the tear onto her eager tongue and then she understood.  
  
  
Hate, pain, sadness, all at once, consumed her. A single salt-water thing had given her a brief example of her emotions. Now she knew how she was suppose to be feeling. Hate, the powerful emotion that surged one forth. Sadness that made one want to stop. And pain, both physically and emotionally, made one want to fight harder but crumble and give up. Jet was immidately confused-and aching for more.  
  
  
But those second emotions, that barely lasted long enough to feel, started something new within Jet. She would have revenge on whoever killed her father. And they will die-terribly...  



End file.
